Flying Chess sets, Pillows and Tight corners
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: Chess matches between Albus and Minerva are never simple, especially since neither like to lose and sometimes they get a little bit silly in their attempts to win.....


Flying Chess sets, Pillows and Tight corners

Response to "Pillows" challenge by crystalphoenixeyes

Requirements:

1. Albus and Minerva are having an argument over something.  
2. Albus must throw a pillow at Minerva (you choose how she reacts)  
3. "I resent that Mister Dumbledore" must be used.  
4. Are not together as a couple before the argument ensues.  
5. Minerva is chased by Albus and gets cornered. Must reveal feelings.

Rating: 11+

* * *

"Your move my dear." Albus Dumbledore told his deputy Minerva McGonagall, as their daily evening Chess match began. Minerva smiled; she made her move and then looked up at Albus and laughed.

"What is so funny Minerva?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Minerva replied, but there was something. Albus had taken a large sip of his hot chocolate, and he had ended up with a chocolate moustache. Albus then realised what was so funny to Minerva, and wiped the moustache off. Her laugh to him was like an exquisite gift, once you had it, you treasured it forever. He loved her so much; the problem was he could never tell her. Albus was always worried about losing their treasured friendship, if only he realised that Minerva felt the same way….

As the match progressed, the outcome was once again Minerva was going to win, and Albus thought up a sneaky plan. Albus casually moved in his chair, and he crossed his legs, not something he usually did, but this was all part of his plan. He had carefully positioned his knee to put gentle pressure onto the underside of the table, and he was planning to push the table over during his next turn. And he did just that, he pushed it over just as he moved his last Chess piece. The Chess board fell to the floor with a loud crash, and some of the many previous headteachers stirred in their sleep.

Minerva instantly smelled a Sherbert Lemon eating rat.

"You did that on purpose Albus Dumbledore!" she said sharply, giving him the 2000 kilowatt diamond blue stare that would freeze an incendio spell.

"Did I?" Albus said, smiling, the picture of innocence.

"Yes you did. No denying it, you knew you were going to lose again so you decided to sabotage the game." Minerva said, years of teaching the Weasley Twins had given her a seventh sense in finding out the truth and knowing who had done the crime/prank.

"Minerva I'm hurt!" Albus said pretending to have a wound to the heart, by clasping his hands to his chest.

"Albus Dumbledore, you did do it, you know it, and I know it. Just own up already!" Minerva said.

Then out of nowhere a pillow flew and hit Minerva. Albus tried unsuccessfully to hide another behind his back.

"I resent that Mister Dumbledore." Minerva said, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Picking up the fallen pillow, Minerva readied herself for her first ever pillow fight. In the office of Albus Dumbledore, at ten o'clock at night, on a Friday.

Soon pillows were flying everywhere and many of the portraits of past headteachers had woken up in a bad mood, and then retreated to a portrait they had outside of the office, (if they had one that is). The pillow fight was a little endangering to their health, even if they were paintings.

Albus was currently hiding behind his desk, and Minerva was somewhere in the vicinity of the chintz chairs, and the over-turned Chess board. Realising he couldn't see Minerva he took his chance, and moved stealthily over to the chairs. Minerva had seen him, but was keeping out of his way, in order to ambush him. When Albus realised Minerva was nowhere near the chairs he span around, and was greeted by a flying pillow.

"Ha! Got you again! This is repayment for upsetting the Chess game, and you brought it upon yourself Albus!" Minerva called out to him; she was standing against the wall to his right, and was looking rather pleased with herself. A pillow clutched in her hand. Albus stood up, he walked over to her, and Minerva stepped backwards and Albus kept walking forwards, so Minerva kept stepping backwards. Until Minerva found herself in a corner, with Albus towering over her.

"I presume you found that funny Miss McGonagall?" Albus said quietly.

"You started it Mister Dumbledore!" Minerva said angrily.

"Yes, well." Albus said, leaning in and gently kissing Minerva on the lips.

Minerva couldn't believe it, had Albus Dumbledore just kissed her? Answer, yes he had.

"You did that on purpose." Minerva said, and she found herself smiling.

"Yes I did, I did it on purpose just like what I'm about to do now." Albus replied, kissing her again, and to his delight Minerva returned the kiss.

"I love you Minerva." Albus said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Albus." Minerva said, a smile dancing on her face, then…..

Once again another pillow came from nowhere and hit Albus.

* * *

AN-I do seem to be posting a lot don't I? Oh well, I think my brain is trying to get away from school work as much as possible. This was my first challenge and it went suprisingly well, I'm so happy!


End file.
